Surprise, Surprise
by icewolf8
Summary: Jack gets a surprise visitor. Please R&R. Chap. 5 now up.
1. Chapter 1

Jack Twist was sitting in his living room sipping on his fourth whiskey and staring at something not in the room. He figured that if he stared hard enough he'd be able to see all the way back to the mountain and that carefree summer he'd shared with someone special, someone who was never far from his thoughts, though, try as me might to get rid of the very thoughts themselves. Suddenly, he was jarred from his thoughts by the doorbell. _Now, who in the hell could that be, _he thought as he walked over to the door. Opening it, he saw a young couple standing there looking real nervous. 

"Can I help ya?" he asked irritated that they'd interrupted him and suddenly having a nagging suspicion in the back of his mind that she looked familiar though he couldn't place from where.

"Mr. Twist?" the young woman asked knowing instantly that she had the right man. She could never forget that face and especially those blue eyes.

"Yes ma'am, I'm Jack Twist, but, I've gotta tell ya, if you're here for a donation you'll have to come back later when my wife is here. She handles all the charity stuff."

"Well, Mr. Twist, we're not here for any charity, we just need to talk to ya fer a minute, if ya don't mind. It's kinda important, really."

"Well, ok, come on in and have a seat, then. Gotta tell ya, though, I ain't got much time to talk, gotta meet a client soon," he said, ushering them into the living room. "Can I get y'all something' to drink? Coffee, tea, water?"

Glancing at the man beside her on the couch, she said, "Water's fine for me."

"Same fer me, sir," the young man said in a soft baritone voice, the first words Jack had heard from him yet.

Walking into the kitchen, he retrieved their water and returned to the living room. After handing them their drinks, he resumed his seat in the chair he'd been occupying before they arrived. Taking a sip of whiskey from his still mostly full glass, he studied the young woman knowing she was familiar, but, still not able to place where he'd seen her at. _She must be one of Bobby's friends or something, _he decided. He'd met some of his son's friends over the years, but, couldn't remember all of them.

"Well, Mr. Twist," the young woman started.

"Jack, please. Mr. Twist is my daddy," he said automatically, noticing that she seemed to be studying him as well.

"Ok, Jack then. I suppose ya don't recognize me after all these years. I mean, we only met once, but, I knew you was the one I was looking for when ya opened the door."

"Well then, ma'am, why don't ya tell me who ya are. I've met most of Bobby's friends, but, I can't seem to place ya."

"Prob'ly, Mr.…Jack, cause I'm not one of Bobby's friends. I think ya'd better have another sip of what yer drinkin' first before I tell ya who I am and why I'm here. Something tells me yer gonna need it."

Wondering just what in the hell was goin' on here, he decided to take her advice. He had a sneaking suspicion that what she'd said was true.

"To tell ya the truth, Jack, I have a feeling that my name'll start ringin' some major bells fer ya. My name is Junior."

Junior watched as the reaction she'd been waiting for hit Jack like a ton of bricks. _It's a good thing he's already sittin' down, _she thought, _or else he'd be passed out on the floor._

"J.J.Junior?" Jack stammered totally in shock. "As in Junior Del Mar?"

"Yes, sir." she said. "And this is my boyfriend, Kurt. We're here to talk to ya about my daddy."

"Is yer daddy alright? Nothing's happened has it?" he asked suddenly in a panic. _Please, God, don't let anything have happened to Ennis. I couldn't live if anything had happened to him. _

"No, sir, nothing's happened to him. At least not physically. Emotionally, now, that's another story."

"What do ya mean emotionally? Last time I saw yer daddy he was fine, mighty pissed off at me, but, fine." He really didn't wanna go into detail about just why Ennis had been pissed at him. He didn't want Junior to know what really went on between him and Ennis unless Ennis told her himself. He really didn't want Ennis hating him more than he already did.

"Well, Jack, that seems to be the crux of the problem right there. Your last fishing trip. Look, Jack, Kurt and I are both tired from the long trip to get here and we need to get back afore anyone figures out we're gone, so, let's just cut to the chase. Kurt and I know about you and daddy." Watching him closely, Junior caught it when the bomb shell exploded in Jacks' eyes. "I figured it out a long time ago, but, I couldn't really grasp it till after I talked to Kurt here. He has some experience with it so he helped me to understand it. I figured it weren't none of my business, but, after this last trip daddy went into a major depression. He's been drinkin' more than usual and picking fights damn near everywhere he goes. He won't talk to me about it, I've tried. In fact, I went over there a couple of days ago and he was so far gone into the whiskey that he pretty much ran me off screaming and shouting the whole time. He's never done that before. I'm just afraid he's gonna end up hurting himself. I've just gotten my daddy back, Jack and I don't wanna lose him again. So, I'm asking you, from the bottom of my heart, if you know something that'll help, please, tell me what it is. Tell me what I can do to save my daddy."

Getting over the initial shock of Juniors revelation, Jack could see the pain and terror rolling down her cheeks. Looking at question at Kurt and seeing him nod, Jack got out of his chair and knelt in front of Junior. Taking her in his arms and stroking her hair, he whispered in her ear, "it's alright, Junior, it's alright. I'm gonna try to fix this, I promise, I'm gonna try to fix this."

After talking for awhile longer and making plans, Junior and Kurt left to head back to Riverton with Jack promising to be there as quickly as possible. He loaned Kurt enough money to safely make the trip over their protests and extracted a promise from them to call the minute they reached Riverton so he'd know they'd made it back safely. After they'd left, he went into the kitchen and poured out the whiskey and made a fresh pot of coffee knowing that he'd need to keep his head straight for this. He knew Lureen was gonna be upset about this her not giving two shakes of a lambs tail about his family, but, he'd do it whether she liked it or not. He decided to drive over to see Bobby and let him know what was goin' on without going too much into detail.

Arriving at the house where Bobby was staying the night, Jack walked up and knocked on the door. When the lady of the house opened the door, Jack just couldn't help but smile at her. It was such an ingrained part of him that sometimes he never really noticed it happening.

"Hey, Marie, how ya doin'?" he asked politely.

"Hey, Jack, come on in. Is there a problem?" Marie replied with a worried look on her face. She was wondering if anything had happened to Lureen. She'd met Jack's wife a few times and felt confident the if something _had_ happened to her that she'd feel sad for Jack and Bobby, but, wouldn't exactly shed a tear for Lureen or any other Newsome in town. In fact, she was pretty sure that if the Newsome family was to all suddenly up and die, half the town would be celebrating.

"No, ma'am, everything's just fine. Can I borrow Bobby fer just a bit? I promise I'll bring him right back."

"He's your son, Jack, ya don't need to _borrow_ him," she laughed. "He's out back with Roger. I'll go get him."

A few minutes later, Bobby comes hot-footing it into the house all out of breath. "Daddy, what's wrong? Why're ya here?"

"Slow down, Bobby," Jack grinned at him. "Keep on like that and you'll have a heart attack before your 17. Nothings wrong, but, I do need ya to come with me fer a bit. I need to talk to you." Jack was still nervous inside though he tried not to show it. What he had to tell Bobby was gonna be hard enough, he just hoped his son wouldn't hate him for it.

On the way over to the park after grabbing some takeout, Jack kept pondering exactly how to tell Bobby about Ennis and that he was gonna divorce Bobby's mother. He knew that Bobby knew about the constant fighting between him and Lureen, but, he wasn't sure how Bobby would take the truth about his daddy loving another man. Needless to say, Jack was a nervous wreck by the time they got to the park.

They were sitting on opposite sides of the picnic table having finished eating. Jack was still unsure about how to approach this entire conversation. Finally, he looked at Bobby who had been sitting there patiently, but, Jack could see the inpatients in his eyes. _He looks so much like me,_ Jack thought. _But, he'd got his momma's inpatients._

"Look, Bobby, ya know I love ya, right?" he began.

"Yeah, Daddy, I know ya do. And I love ya right back. And I'll tell ya now, I'll still love ya no matter what."

"I'm not too sure about that," Jack muttered under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack sat there looking at Bobby on the other side of the table trying to figure out where to start. Finally, he decided to just dive in and hope he didn't hit a rock.

"Well, Son, I've got something to tell ya, but, I'm not sure how."

"Let me guess, you and mom are getting a divorce, right?"

Totally stunned, Jack couldn't do anything but stare at Bobby for a minute. Finally, he was able to gather his wits that'd scattered to the four winds at that statement.

"What gave ya that idea, Bobby?"

"Oh, nothing much just a few things here and there. Like the fact that mom has turned pretty cold on ya lately. The fact that y'all have been fighting almost constantly since I was 8. Oh and let's not forget the fact y'all've been sleepin' in separate bedrooms for the last three years. Think that about covers it."

Stunned for the second time in as many minutes, Jack's mouth opened and closed so much he started looking like a fish. After a bit he was able to finally find his voice again.

"Wow, talk about a sucker punch out of nowhere. I'm real sorry ya had to even notice all that, Son. Guess yer momma and I haven't exactly been keeping it low profile like we thought. But, thing is, that's not what I wanna tell ya. Ya remember me telling ya bout a guy name of Ennis Del Mar?"

"Yer old fishing buddy?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Well, thing is, his oldest daughter, Junior, Alma Jr actually, but, everyone calls her Junior, well, she came to see me today,"

"All the way from Wyomin'? Wow, she must've had a real good reason to come all that way."

"She sure did. See her daddy, my fishin buddy, has become majorly depressed and she says no one can figure out why." _Actually, ya do know why, ya just can't tell him that ya dumbass. It's all yer fault he's like that. _"Anyway, she came to see if I could maybe do something to help. Said she thought of me cause I've known him since before alla ya kids were born and she thought maybe I could help. So, I told her I would at least try and, well, I wanna leave tomorrow morning. I just wanted to let ya know what was goin' on."

Listening to Jack and nodding occasionally, Bobby decided to ask the one question that had been bugging him for a long time. So, when Jack finally wound down he figured that he might as well ask as he might not get another chance.

"Sounds real good, Daddy," he said. "I appreciate ya letting me know and all, but, I've gotta question I need to ask ya and I want the truth. Ya always told me that we gotta tell the truth cause lies get caught too easily and can cause problems. And I want ya to know that no matter what yer answer is I'll love ya anyway cause yer the best dad any kid could ask fer."

_Whoa,_ Jack thought, _where the hell is this coming from?_, but, all he said was "Sure, Son, go ahead and ask, I'll tell ya the truth. Ain't never lied to ya before have I?"

"No, sir, ya surely ain't. Well, here goes. This fishin' buddy of yers. He's more than a fishin' buddy, ain't he?"

_Damn,_ Jack thought, _wonder if there's a record for the number of times a person's been shocked in one day. But, he can't mean what I think he means. Can he? Does he know? He can't know. I haven't given anything away, have I?_ Racking his brain he can't remember ever giving anything away. "What makes ya ask that, Bobby? Have I done anything to give ya that impression?"

"Actually, Daddy, ya have. Nothing major mind ya. Just a lot of little things I've noticed over the years. Like the fact that most of the time you just kinda drifted through life till it got near the time fer one of yer fishin' trips then ya'd kinda start to rev up. When ya'd get back ya'd be smiling and laughing and all. Recently though ya'd come back looking like ya'd lost yer best friend or something. Just got me to thinking' is all and I started to put the pieces together. I'd hope ya'd tell me if I've got it wrong, but, I don't think I do. I gotta tell ya though, even if ya tell me I'm right I'll still love ya anyway. I just want the father I used to have. The one that was always smiling and laughing not the one I have now. I just want ya to be happy, Daddy. I know ya ain't happy with momma, tell ya the truth, I ain't very happy round her, but, she's my momma so I put up with it."

_Damn, Bobby's as smart as I always knew he was. What the hell've I been doing to him all this time? _"Wow, Son, I never realized how much I was hurting ya. Ya gotta believe that I wouldn't hurt ya fer the world. I'm more sorry than I can ever say fer the way I've treated ya."

"I know, Daddy, and I ain't sayin' that I blame ya fer any of it. I know yer gonna tell me that I shouldn't be talkin' that way about my grand pappy, but, I just can't stand bein' around that idiot. I figure most of the blame is on his shoulders cause I've seen the way he treats ya when he's around. But, ya still ain't answered my question yet."

"Well, Bobby, ya sure got me over a barrel on this one. Never thought I'd have to tell ya like this, but, yer right. Ennis and I are more than just fishin' buddies. Thing is he and I, well, we been in love for twenty years now since we was both nineteen." He went on to give a very edited version of the Brokeback story. Telling about how they met, became friends, fell in love and then went their separate ways. About how they both ended up getting married because it was expected of them. And about how he had never wanted kids. "But, I want ya to know, Son, that I wouldn't trade ya fer anything in this world. First time I laid eyes on ya when they brought ya out to me, I was the proudest man in the world. And Ennis, he has two girls and he'd kill the first person told him he'd have to trade them fer anything. Only problem is, Ennis and I have hurt a lot of people over the years. His wife, your momma and you kids. We never meant to, but, we did. Ennis, though, he's had the toughest time with it." And he went on to tell Bobby the story of Rich and Earl.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed. Wasn't sure wheter or not I was gonna continue this story. Thanks again.

After Jack finished the story, they decided to head on back to drop Bobby off at his friends house. Silence reigned for most of the drive, then finally Bobby spoke up.

"Ya know, Dad, schools out fer the summer right now."

"Yeah, Bobby, I know. Now, what are ya up to? Let me guess, ya wanna go with me, right?"

"Actually, Dad, I would like to go. If it's alright with you. You'll prob'ly need an extra hand around there seein as how his daughters might not be able to help out much. Bein as how it's their home and all, they might have things goin' on they can't get out of. Plus, I can help ya do the drivin' and all. And, I sure as the blazes don't wanna spend the rest of the summer with L.D. It's getting to the point I wanna knock him on his tail if he says one more bad thing about ya. I know, I know, he's my grandfather and I should respect him and all, but, he really is an overbearing idiot and I'm afraid I'll end up beatin' the tar out of him if he keeps on about how no good ya are and all."

"Ok, ok, Bobby, you've just about convinced me, but, I'm afraid it'll have to be up to your mother. Ain't gonna have her goin' off on me if you just up and disappear. If she says yes, then I'll take ya, but, if she says no, well, you'll find some way to stay away from yer grandparents. To tell ya the truth I'd sure like to be able to take ya to see yer other grandparents, too. My momma would be beside herself to actually get to see her grandson, but, let me talk to yer momma tonight and see what I can do, alright?"

"Sure, Dad, that's fine. I just hope she does say yes. Course it's not like I see her all the time either. She's always busy with the company and all, that's why I keep ending up over at grandma's fer the summer."

"Damn, Bobby, ya sure know how to hurt a man. Just kidding. Look, I know I hurt ya all those times I never paid attention to ya like I did when ya were little. I can't tell ya how sorry I am fer all that. All I can promise is to make it right from now on, if you'll let me."

"I already told ya, Dad, that I don't blame ya a bit. Ya had a lot on yer plate, but, I have to tell ya the drinkin' didn't help ya a bit. I can't tell ya that it didn't hurt, cause it did, but, now that I know most of the story, I can say it hurts a lot less than it did and I wanna help ya as much as I can. I told ya, I want my real daddy back, not that sorry excuse fer one that's been hanging around lately."

Pulling into the driveway at the Collins home where Bobby was spending the night, Jack parked the truck and turned to his son. With tears in their eyes they hugged and Jack whispered, "I love ya, Son. I always have and always will."

"I love ya too, Daddy. Always have and always will, no matter what."

With that, they broke the hug and dried their eyes. Bobby went into the house after they said goodbye and Jack drove home dreading the confrontation with Lureen, but, he knew it had to be done.

A/N: I appologize for such a short chapter, but, I want to keep Jacks conversations with Bobby and Lureen separate.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. If ya can think of anything else fer me to put in here, drop me a line.

The talk, if that's what you could call it, went just as Jack expected it to go. Jack had gotten to the house to find that Lureen was home from work which was good for him as he hadn't wanted to wait. Of course she'd started in on him the minute he'd walked in the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked, he tome just short of furious.

Not wanting to escalate to yelling, but, knowing it would get there soon, he just said, "Was out talking to our son."

"And just what the hell was so important that you couldn't have waited till tomorrow?"

"Won't be here tomorrow. Leavin fer Wyomin' in the morning."

"What? You can't do that. Your needed here. Your bitch can go to hell if ya think I'm letting ya go up there anytime soon."

"What bitch would that be?"

"Why the one your cheatin with that's who. And don't try to look so innocent, Jack, I know all about your little 'fishin' trips.' You only made that up so you could sneak off to see her."

"Yer outta yer mind, Lureen. There ain't no other woman. Course if ya didn't have yer nose shoved up yer daddy's ass so far ya woulda seen that a long time ago."

"You son of a bitch. Where do you get off saying that to me. Or could those rumors goin round about you being a faggot actually be true? Well? Are they?"

"Ya don't even deserve an answer fer that. I really do wish I knew, though, what it was that turned ya into such a cold hearted bitch, but, I will tell ya this much. I want a divorce."

"What? You want a divorce? Now why would ya want that? Could it be so you can go fuck your faggot friend Ennis Del Mar some more?"

Suddenly Jack's voice got real low and dangerous and you could see the storm clouds gathering in his eyes. "Ya know, I was raised to never hit a woman, but, you, lady, are pushin the limit here." Lureen's eyes got big and round. _Shit! I think I went a little too far on that one. I've never seen him get that pissed. _"And if you ever say anything like that about Ennis again, I will ferget my raisin real quick. You got that?"

Stunned at the fury she was seeing in Jacks eyes, she could only nod her head.

"Now, ya will give me the divorce and I will be goin to Wyomin. I'm also not goin alone. I'm taking Bobby with me."

Suddenly finding her voice again, she yelled, "I'll give you the damned divorce, but, you not taking MY son anywhere. I'll see you burn in hell before I let that happen."

"Actually, Lureen, he's OUR son. He's just as much mine as he is yours, which means I can take him any damn place I want and there's not a damn thing ya can do about it."

"Bet me, Jack Twist. I'll call daddy. He'll stop you."

"Go ahead and call him. The minute he sticks his nose into this he won't have a nose to stick into anything else. And ya really wouldn't want the Newsome name to become mud in this town, would ya?"

"Are you threatening me?"

"I never threaten, Lureen, ya should know that. I do, however, keep my promises when they're worth keeping. Which should also be an incentive to not contest the divorce in any way. So, tomorrow morning Bobby and I will be leavin fer Wyomin'" With that, Jack walked into the spare bedroom where he'd been sleeping lately and slammed the door shut. Picking up the phone, he called Bobby to let him know to be ready to go early.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry this one is so short too, but, couldn't think of any way to keep the argument going without it getting out of hand. Next chapter: Riverton.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed this story. I'm trying to get it out as fast as I can think of it along with all the other stories I'm currently working on. All I ask is for you to be patient with me. Remember, shotguns and other assorted deadly instruments are not allowed nor are they conducive to writing. Lol.

Riverton, Wyoming

Jack and Bobby were sitting in the diner waiting on Junior and Kurt to arrive. Before leaving Childress he'd called Kurt to let them know when he would be arriving and to setup a place to meet. They had decided it would be best to go through Kurt for this so as to keep Alma out of it as much as possible. Without it even being said, they all knew Alma still blamed him for stealing Ennis away from her. Idly stirring his coffee, he thought back on what had happened the day before. He felt bad about how things had worked out with Lureen. He knew he could have handled it better, but, he let her escalate things before he even had a chance. For years he'd been bowing a scraping with a smile on his face. If Lureen or L.D. said jump, he always asked how high. _Fuckit_, he thought. _That divorce comes through I won't never have to face either one again. Next time I might not be able to control myself and knock 'em both flat. I'm real sick and tired of their games._

On the drive up he had told Bobby almost everything that had happened. For his part, Bobby was not surprised by it at all. Sure he felt bad for his mother, but, he knew that as long as she was around L.D. she'd never change. If he could have, he would have hated his grandfather, but, figured the old bastard didn't even deserve that much from him. Now, sitting here across from his dad in the diner, he could see the worry running around that face that looked so much like his own. Even though he's told his dad that he didn't care who he loved as long as he was loved in return and happy, he still couldn't quite grasp the concept of two men loving each other. He knew he'd understand eventually, and he vowed to stand by his dad no matter what. He figured after all this time that his daddy deserved to be happy at least once in his life.

Sensing someone standing next to the table, Jack looked up and felt a smile spreadin across his face.

"Hey there, Junior," he said. "How ya doin? Howdy Kurt."

"Hey there, Jack," Junior replied. "Did y'all have a good trip?"

"Sure did. By the way, Junior, Kurt this here's my son, Bobby. Bobby, this here's Ennis's oldest daughter Junior and her boyfriend Kurt."

Handshakes and "Hello's" were exchanged and Bobby moved around to sit next to Jack leaving the other side for Junior and Kurt. After giving the waitress their drink orders and engaging in a little more small talk, Jack decided it was time to get down to business.

"So, Junior, how's yer daddy doin? Any changes?"

"Well, Jack, not really. I was out there yesterday while daddy was working and the place looked like a total disaster area. There were beer cans all over the place along with whiskey bottles. Dirty dishes in the sink, which really ain't nothing new. I'm getting real worried bout him."

"Does he know I'm here, yet?"

"No. I haven't talked to him since I got back. Didn't wanna let anything slip."

"Ok, well, it's gonna take him at least a day to realize that I'm here and that it's not a dream. His first reaction might be to slug the shit out of me, but, I can handle that. Kurt, I hate to impose on ya, but, I'm gonna need a place to put Bobby up fer a few days. Don't argue, Bobby, I need some time alone with Ennis right now and I don't need to worry bout ya getting hurt if he does go off. I'm not sayin that he would intentionally hurt ya, just that I don't want ya in the crossfire just in case." Receiving a nod from Kurt and shutting Bobby's mouth, he continued, "Junior, I need ya to just go about whatever you've been doin'. And, as much as it pains me to say it, let's keep yer momma out of this. She already hates me enough let's not give her a reason to hate me any more."

Unknown to any of them, Ennis had just driven right by the diner on his way to the store to restock his supply of alcohol and to send a postcard to Jack about their November fishing trip. Luckily, he never noticed Jack's truck parked in the diner's lot or the game would have been over before it even began. If he could have seen Jack at that moment, he would never have recognized him. Gone was the dreamer and here was the determined doer.

With the plan set, Jack paid the bill and they all walked outside to go their separate ways. Giving Bobby a hug and telling him to be good, Jack turned to head to his truck for the drive out to Ennis's. Looking up he spotted a familiar truck parked outside the store.

"Junior, isn't that yer daddy's truck parked over there?"

Looking where Jack was pointing, she nodded. "Sure is. Wonder what he's doin here this time of day?"

"Only one reason I can think of with what ye've been telling me. Y'all wait here and stay out of sight. Don't need him seein all of us together like this. I'll be right back." Saying that, they watched as he walked over to Ennis truck, lit a cigarette and just leaned up against the front of it waiting for Ennis to emerge from the store. They didn't have to wait long. They watched as Ennis took three steps out the door before he looked up and froze in his tracks when he saw Jack standing there.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry this one is so short, but, I just ran into that brick wall called writers block. I'll repost as soon as I get that wall torn down.

Disclaimer: Ain't as smart as Ms. Proulx.

Ennis just stood there for a moment staring at Jack. Finally, without a word, he walked around and hopped into the truck ready to get his ass back home. He tried his damnedest to just put the key in the ignition and get the hell out of there, but, his hand refused to obey with Jack just standing there staring at him. Finally, Jack walked around and hopped into the passenger side and waited not saying a word. Just when he'd about had enough of the silence and was about to say something, Ennis spoke up.

"Why are ya here, Jack?"

Jack thought for a second before answering. "Tell ya the truth, Ennis, I really don't know. Figured I'd come up to see a friend of mine, see how he was doin, ya know. Problem is, I can't rightly find him. Thought maybe ya might know him. Goes by the nickname a Cowboy. Ya wouldn't happen to know where I might be able to find him would ya?"

Ennis started up the truck and headed back out toward his place. During the trip Jack never took his eyes off the scenery passing by on his side.

"That's real funny, Jack, but, I can't rightly say I'm in the mood for laughin' right now."

"Ya know, it's funny ya should say that, Ennis, cause I really didn't think I was makin a joke. Look, Ennis, if ya don't want me around, just say so and I'll head on up to my folk's place. I could prob'ly get settled in there real good now that my daddy's gone."

"What about yer wife?"

"Soon to be ex-wife. Didn't give her any choice but to file for divorce."

"What happened?"

"Ya really wanna know, Ennis, or are ya just tryin to make conversation?"

Ennis's finger started to get white where he gripped the steering wheel. "Now yer just tryin to piss me off, Jack."

Finally Jack turned to look at Ennis. "Ya know what? Maybe ya should get pissed off, Ennis, instead of wallowing in self-pity all damn day."

Suddenly, Ennis slammed on the breaks almost putting Jack through the windshield. Part of him disappointed that he hadn't. He opened his door and jumped out slamming it behind him. Not to be stopped, Jack followed him.

"That's right, Ennis," Jack shouted. "Turn yer back and walk away. That's what ya do best, ain't it?"

In half the time it takes to say shit, Ennis was around the truck and had a fist full of Jacks shirt slamming him up against the truck. Staring into his eyes, Ennis could see the anger slowly starting to work it's way up.

"Why are ya doin this, Jack Fuckin Twist? Are ya just tryin to rile me up so's I'll take a swing at ya or sumthin?"

"No, Ennis, maybe I'm just tryin to get ya to see beyond yer own fuckin nose. Maybe get ya to see that there's more than just you at stake here. Maybe get ya to realize ya got a daughter that's scared to death that she's losin her daddy and a 16 year old boy who's wondering if he's gonna see his daddy at the end of the day. Maybe also get ya to see that maybe it's because I love ya, though God knows why I should."

In shock, Ennis lets go of Jack's shirt and turns to stare out over the landscape. After a bit, he turned back around.

"What's Junior gotta do with this?"

"A lot really. She saw the way ya've been goin downhill since May and it has her scared shitless. She came to me in tears, Ennis. Ya've been so self-absorbed that ya can't see that yer not just hurting yerself, Ennis, yer also hurting everyone around ya too. Now I know we said some pretty harsh things back there, Ennis, but, I gotta let ya know that I never meant what I said bout quittin ya. Shit, to tlee ya the truth, I wouldn't know where to start. It's never an easy thing tryin to cut out yer own heart, Ennis."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See Chapt. 1

A/N: I appologize for the late update, but, work is a pain in the keester atm. Will try to update more when I can.

Lightning Flat, WY.

Pulling up to the house where he grew up and tried for most of his life to leave, Jack saw his momma step outside. Looking over at Bobby he smiled.

"Come on, Son, it's time ya met yer other grandparents," he said as they climbed out of the truck.

For his part, Bobby still can't get over the way this place looks. _This is where my daddy grew up? Man it's no wonder he wanted to get away so bad. _Looking over at the woman standing there hugging and kissing his daddy, he thinks. _This poor woman. Has life really been that cruel to her? What about the old man? Daddy always said he was a right bastard? Is he over exaggerating or is he not exaggerating enough?_ He was pulled from his thoughts when Jack turned to him smiling.

"Momma, I wanna introduce ya to yer grandson, Bobby. Bobby, this is yer grandma Twist."

"How d'ya do, Ma'am?" Bobby said using the manners his daddy had taught him.

"Please," Ma Twist said. "Call me Gran or Grandma. I'll even answer to Granny if ya like. My, ya look just like yer daddy did at yer age."

"So I been told, Ma..Grandma, but, I gotta tell ya, I think I'm better looking," he said turning a shit eating grin on Jack who just rolled his eyes.

"My, Bobby, ya even got his warped sense of humor," Grandma Twist shot back with a smile of her own. "Now, come on inside and meet yer Granddad." Turning, she led them inside.

"Hey, Daddy," Jack said to the sour looking man sitting in his usual spot at the table. The old man threw a glare at him.

"So, ya come crawlin back I see. What'd yer wife do, throw ya out of the house?" Mr. Twist said sarcasm dripping with every word.

"Gee, Daddy," Bobby said glaring at the old man. "Ya were right, he surely does sound like L.D. Why, they could almost be twins with their attitudes." Three sets of eyes just looked at Bobby. Two with shock at what he'd said and one with looks that would have knocked Bobby flat if they could.

"Ya best be keeping a civil tongue in yer head, Boy, if'n yer gonna live under my roof," the old man growled. "Ya understand, Boy?"

"Yes, Sir, I surely do. And I do believe that I owe my daddy an apology. He used to tell me stories about when he was growin up here and I used to think he was a chickenshit for not knockin ya on yer ass when ya laid into him, but, now, after meetin ya, I can rightly say for a fact that ya just aren't worth it, Mr. Twist."

"Ya better start watchin yer mouth, boy, I'm still yer granddad."

"Actually, Mr. Twist, I think I'll start doin that when ya start treating my daddy like a human bein 'stead of something ya scraped off the bottom of yer shoe. Maybe by that time I'll start believing yer my granddad stead of just another L.D. Newsome. Fact is, ya two could be twins way ya treat my daddy."

The old man didn't say another word. He just got up and stormed out of the room.

"Bobby!" Jack managed to choke out. "Mind yer manners, son."

Bobby turned to see the twinkle in his daddy's eyes carefully hidden by the shocked look on his face. "Sorry, Daddy. Ya know how I get when I'm round people like L.D." He turned in time to see the smile his grandmother was trying to hide.

_My, my,_ she thought. _Looks like we'll be in for some interesting times round here._ Turning, she went into the kitchen to pour some coffee for Jack and milk for her special grandson while they took seats at the table. After setting their respective drinks in front of them, she returned carrying her own glass of water.

"So, Jack, how's things been goin down there in Texas and what's Lureen think bout ya two bein up here?" she asked.

"Things been goin alright, Momma, and Lureen and I're getting a divorce," he answered seeing her not so surprised look.

"I see. And what of yer friend? Ennis ain't it? What of him? Heard he ain't been doin too good."

"How'd ya hear that?"

"His daughter Junior called here awhile back looking for ya. Told her ya were back down in Texas. That she'd missed ya by a couple days. When I asked about her daddy's when she told me what was goin on. I'm the one told her to go see ya stead of callin. Figerd it'd be best that way."

"Well, I'm right glad ya did, Momma. Sure was nice seein her again after all these years."

"When was the last time ya saw her, Daddy?" Bobby asked curious.

"Well, other than that day at the house, last time I saw Junior and her sister was back in '75 when I came up to see Ennis after his divorce. Idiot that I was, figerd he was invitin me up here. Shoulda knowed better," Jack said, remembering the bitter disappointment that day.

"It's alright, Daddy, everyone is entitled to be an idiot once in awhile," Bobby said. Then thinking about his granddaddies, he offered, "Course some people seem to actually like being idiots all the time."

"Thanks, Son. Ya know, Bobby, there's somethin I gotta tell ya now that yer old enough to handle it. I just hope I don't hurt ya and ya start to hate me for it."

"What's that, Daddy? Is it the fact that ya didn't want kids to begin with?"

Jack just looked at him in shock. _Damn, he's done it to me again. _"What makes ya say that, Bobby?"

"Cause, I know the type, Daddy. I'm ok with it too. I know ya and momma weren't ready for kids when I come along. Fact is, I think I kinda grew on ya," he said with a grin causing Jack to roll his eyes.

"Actually, Son, I started lovin ya two seconds after I laid eyes on ya."

"Two seconds, Daddy?"

"Yeah. Took me a second to recover," Jack smiled this time causing Bobby's eyes to roll.


End file.
